A modern Fairytale
by Daphne Alexia
Summary: I never need a prince to safe me but he had to appear and change me whole life. She need to appear into my life to change and twist it.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Prim and Cato story with a modern time period but with a little twist. Also I do not own the hunger games it is own by** **Suzanne Collins.**

 **I never need a prince to safe me but he had to appear and change me whole life. She need to appear into my life to change and twist it.**

 **A Modern Fairytale**

 **Prim POV**

I never wanted to have a prince to safe me from my life I love being independent no one to cut my wings from flying my older sister feels the same way. My parents decide to sent us both to live with our uncle since they have to go over seas for something. Only I have a feeling that there is another reason but I can not put my finger on it but why. I adore my uncle but I am going to miss my parents. Katniss is okay with us moving since she loves the back yard at uncle Haymitch since he leaves in the outskirts of town since he likes to have his own space far away from other people sometimes.

 **One Week Later Moving Day**

Today we are moving my room looks so empty without all of my things except for my bed since I already had one at my uncle's house. The plane ride there was boring. Once we got to Florida my uncle picked us up in a Silver 4x4 Silverado. Once we arrive to the house Katniss stormed up to her room since she was annoyed by a boy around her age since he thought that he could sweet talk her until she pores a cup with freezing cold water and ice on the guys head. I asked my uncle, " Can I go to my room uncle Haymitch to unpack my whole room." "Sure thing Rose and I have to tell you girl something later at diner," he said before he leaved to his room.

Once I finished unpacking my clothes and shoes it is already 7 o'clock pm so I then start to make my way to down stair where I see Katniss and uncle Haymitch walking down stairs also. We eat steak with smash potatoes and gravy while drinking a sprite. Uncle Haymitch then starts to speak, " Girl you two will be staying here but so are two boys that are your ages I was not the one that arrange this it was there parents and yours who decided this they will be staying in the rooms across from one of you too. I am very sorry girls but I was overruled my them."

Katniss storms off to her room after he tells us that. "Uncle Haymitch my I be excused to leave since I am finished and I am a bit tired from this day?", I asked my uncle Haymitch. He said, "Sure thing and always remember that no one can tell you that you are not wonderful Rose okay." I was about to tell him okay but he leaves before I could tell him that. Once I made it to my room I shower and then changed into light blue shorts, white sports bra, and a white tank top. After drying my hair I braided it before going to sleep.

 **IN DREAM**

 **I saw myself but as a six year old. " Please mom and dad I do not want to leave he is my best friend," said the six year old me. Then a little boy with blond hair and blue eye " Rose I am going to miss you promise that your will always be my best friend." Then I said, " You will always be my best friend and I got use something it is a friendship bracelet yours has your name with a key mine has Rose since it is the name you call me with a locket that your key fits in." "By Rose I wish that we did not need to leave but we do bye," said the little boy.**

 **END OF DREAM**

Who is that boy is what is going through my head before I fall back to sleep.

 _ **The boys are not going to be introduced until chapter 3 or at the end of 2 next chapter is going to be in Katniss POV.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am writing chapter since I am in summer vacation from so that is why I will be updating as soon as I can but no promises on when I will update. I hope people like this story now everyone can see what is going through Katniss head turn this time.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Katniss POV**

My little sister and me are going to move to my uncle Haymitch's house since my parents are going on a business trip until Halloween then they are leaving again until May. I have a feeling that they are planing something behind my back I do not know what. The good thing about moving is that I will be able to go out doors more often since it is like a forest where my uncle lives.

 **Moving Day**

All of my things have been shipped off except my bed and my furniture it was the same thing with Prim. A teen boy tried to sweet talk me until I punched him and slapped him after that I stormed off to fine my uncle. Once we got to his house I stormed off to my room to start unpacking. My room is dark blue with white furniture my bed is a queen size bed. Once my clothes, shoes, and everything else it was dinner time.

Dinner went down hill after my uncle told use that two boys where coming to live here. I stormed off since I did not want to know anything else about them. I shower and then I changed into black sweat pants with a midnight blue sport bra with a blue t shirt. Afterwards I dried my hair and put it in a messy bun. Not long after I fell asleep.

 **IN DREAM**

 **A 8 year old me was talking to a boy. "Please Katniss wait up I do not want you to leave me you are my best friend I can not lose you," said a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The 8 year old me said, " My parents are taking me and my sister I got you something for you to keep as a reminder of me it is necklace with the charm of a arrow in shape as a key while my is a locket in shape of a bow your key opens my lock on each charm our own name is in crested it."**

 **Now I no longer look 8 now I look 17 my age. "Catnip wait up you know our parents will freak out if we do not stay by each other right since they are keeping a eye on use," said a boy. " I do not care what they do I just want my old live back before they made the announcement," I told him. Wait what announcement did my parents make was going through my head at the time.**

 **END OF DREAM**

The next morning I woke up the I put on a jacket and gray wedge heel sneakers. I started to jock since I need my space and tried to get that shaky feeling out. Why did I dream of something that happened when I 8 years old it was 9 years ago. I do not remember that boy I have hated boys since I was in middle school since they treated me as I was a price. Since I was one of the richest girls that was not dating. My dad taught me and Prim to hunt and defend ourselves.

 **FLASHBACK TO WE SHE WAS 13 ALMOST 14**

 **Those boys are lucky that I do not have a bow and arrow with me right now because if I did I would have already scare those chickens. Since Halloween is almost here I am going to dress like a huntress in a black jacket, black jeans, black hunting shoes, and a blue shirt. Lets see how they act maybe I will be able to convince my parents to let me bring my bow to go with the costume. The boy got scare so much that they stayed away from me for a while until a new boy started to pick on me. He told me, " Be a good doll and obey." Instead of listening I punched him and that ended in him with a broken nose form that day on I was a freak to everyone**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Time to head back. I showered then I changed into black skinny jeans, a black bra, midnight blue shirts, and my gray wedge heel sneakers. Once I did that I went down stairs to eat pancakes, bacon, and orange juice.

 **Prim POV**

 **WHILE KANISS WAS JOCKING**

Once I was woke up I changed into a light blue dress that went above my knees with a white jean jacket, gray ankle boot heels. I went downs stairs to make pancakes and bacon for all of us before we have to pick up those boys since they did not come down I ate. Afterwards I went to my room to grab my purse, I gold color Phone 7 plus, and ear buds. Once I got down stairs again Katniss and Haymitch had already eaten. We then made our way to the truck. My uncle asked me to go with him to get the boys since Katniss was listening to music on her I Phone 7 plus. I agreed to go since I did not want to leave my uncle alone looking for two teenage boys. I started to listen to one of my most favorite songs Underneath it all. _**No, who knows what it's like Behind these eyes, behind this mask I wish we could rewind and turn back time To correct the past Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you How I fell, but I can't 'cause I'm scared to Oh, boy, I wish I could say that Underneath it all I'm still the one you love Still the one you're dreaming of Underneath it all I'm missing you so much Baby, let's not give it up Now, I'm lost in my mind Don't want to hide, but I'm can't escape I... I want a new start 'Cause you're my true heart, no more masquerades.**_ Was all of the song that I got to since someone was tapping my shoulder. When I turned around I saw a blond head boy with blue eyes. I ran to the truck since I did not want to find out what he wanted I text my uncle that I decided to keep my sister company. I decide to listen music again but this time I was listening to Friends 'Till The End _**On the first day that I met you**_ _ **Feeling out of place, so many new faces The first friend that I looked to When I reached out, you'd always be there for me Friends till the end Never break, never bend Friends understand Make you smile, hold your hand Now we're standing together, we're never alone And we shine a light wherever we may go If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be number one The first time I sung a song Finding my feet, the right melodies to key The first time you sung along It was real harmony, like you were a part of me Friends till the end Never break, never bend Friends understand Make you smile, hold your hand Now we're standing together, we're never alone And dreams are alive, gonna keep believing The friendship we share like the music we love It keeps us together wherever we may go If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be number one Now we're standing together, we're never alone And dreams are alive gonna keep believing The friendship we share like the music we love It keep us together wherever we may go If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be number one If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so You can count on me, count on me I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know You will always be, always be number one**_

 __Once I heard the door open I turned to see a tall boy with brown and brown eyes then the guy I saw earlier at the airport before I ran away I then started to listen to music on our way back "home".

 **That is chapter two this will be a very long story and hope that people like it bye.**


End file.
